Hoses for central and portable vacuum cleaning systems (e.g. shop or garage vacuums) are available in several different standard diameters. When coupling two hoses of disparate diameters, a coupling adaptor is required. Presently available coupling adaptors include, for example, a first end configured to receive, or be received by, a first hose of a first diameter and a second end, opposite the first end, configured to receive, or be received by, a second hose of a second diameter different from the first diameter. Since each coupling adaptor is configured to cooperatively couple only two hoses of specific diameters, a garage or shop, for example, having vacuum hoses of several different sizes requires an array of hose adaptors to facilitate the selective coupling of different hose-size combinations.
Accordingly, a need exists for a single conduit-coupling adaptor that facilitates the coupling of conduits (e.g., vacuum hoses) of various diameters in order to reduce the number of coupling adapters required to couple various combinations of conduits.